Every year thousands of pets and human beings are struck by motor vehicles due to poor visibility in darkness. Though automobile headlights are designed to provide ample illumination, their effectiveness may be limited by diffusion, incorrect adjustment or adverse weather. Such conditions, or simply excessive speed, may make it impossible to avoid an animal or person by the time they are within the normal range of the headlight beam. However, the use of reflective materials can greatly extend the range of illumination as well as the corresponding reaction time. By mounting light reflectors at locations which are easily visible, any object may be rendered reflective and easier to see in low light conditions. For example, mounting reflectors on collars worn by animals will make them more visible in darkness to on-coming vehicles with headlights.
An advantage of a process of this invention is that such reflectors can be made quickly, inexpensively and requiring a relatively low amount of production technology and labor. A further advantage of the process is that such reflectors can be made of high quality with a uniform shape and smooth texture, and can be made to possess aesthetically pleasing optical properties of pleochroic or dichroic materials. It is also advantageous that such reflectors be made mechanically strong and durable.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.